kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
32. Divulging Butler
This page is about Episode 8 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Discussions regarding the Episode will be redirected to here. Statistics *'Episode Title': Toro Shitsuji - "Confessing Butler" *'Original Airdate': 20th of August, 2010MBS *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by the GazettE *'Ending Theme': 輝く空の静寂には by Kalafina Summary This episode mainly covers the making of "Alois Trancy," as the opening is shown to have changed--making it the similar to the 1st episode's opening where it is Trancy-centric. Alois Trancy, as England knows him, is actually named Jim Macken. The episode starts with Hannah coming into Alois' room to change his bandages from the wound Ciel had given him. He casts her out and demands that Claude change them instead. While Claude is changing his bandages, Alois asks him if he would want his blood now. Claude smiles and says yes. When Claude leaves, Alois remarks that his smile was disgusting. Alois is then shown falling on top of Hannah from exhaustion and asking her to take him to Ciel Phantomhive. Then, a flashback begins, showing him and Luca. They steal a bag from an elderly man; Jim (Alois) wishes that everyone in the village would die, and Luca supports him, saying whatever Jim wishes has to come true. Jim tells Luca to never leave his side, and Luca replies with Claude's line,"Yes, your highness." They spot a body floating in the river, and run toward the town to find that Jim's wish has come true, and everyone who was ever mean to them is now dead. Jim tells Luca to take the victims' material goods, as the dead do not need them anymore. Shortly after, Jim calls out for Luca but gets no answer, and finds him lying on the ground dead. Time passes, and an older Jim is seen at an old pedophile's mansion. The man tells Jim that he has filthy eyes and beats him. Later, when the boys are being bathed by maids (wearing outfits similar to Hannah's), Jim overhears two other boys talking about a fairy. Jim asks them how to call a fairy and is later seen skipping through a field calling out for one to grant his wish. The "fairy" is actually Claude and he states that once Jim has a wish, he will form a contract with him. Since he does not have a wish, no contract is formed. But Claude and Jim remain in contact with one another. Jim seduces the gross old man who he calls "father." Claude talks to Jim about Ciel and Sebastian, explaining that it was Sebastian who, under orders from his previous Master, wiped out Jim's village and in doing so, his "little brother" Luca. Seeking revenge, Jim states that he wants Sebastian to suffer the loss of Ciel--not just to kill Ciel, but to take him from Sebastian and make Ciel his. Since this is Jim's wish, Claude forms the contract and Alois Trancy is born. Alois then wakes up, finishing the flashback, in the horse and carriage driven by Hannah. Grell appears in Alois' carriage, pulling out his booklist on who would die next. Hannah fights with Grell; Alois crawls away and leans against a giant tree. A wolf comes and growls hungrily for the vulnerable Alois, but Claude kills the wolf before it harms him. Alois is overcome with emotion and clings to Claude's leg, telling him that Claude is the only one left in the world for him and that Claude is Alois' "highness." In the end of this episode, Alois is apparently murdered by Claude, who says to him that his soul "cannot possibly stimulate" his appetite. At the end of episode 8, post-credits, we see Hannah over Alois' dead body. She pokes Alois' left eye out (as he did to her in episode 1), showing that she is either taking vengeance on him, or forming a brand-new contract as Claude violated the initial contract by killing Alois without granting his wish. Next Episode Episode 9 References Navigation